The scent of orangeblossoms
by MarySae
Summary: There are days that make you feel weak and bad. Days, you can't like yourself because you believe you are only a burden. You can only overcome those feelings if you got somebody to trust in. The scent of oranges is in the air and it rouses some feelings nobody yet knows. [Ruffy X Nami]


_**The scent of orange blossoms**_

I dreamily looked up in the sky where seagulls were flying around in circles. The sun was high in the sky and all the creatures on earth were sweating in her blazing heat. All day the sweat drops cleaved over my face, really annoying me. Every minute I wiped with the back of my hand across my forehead to banish these bothersome, clammy peals from my eyes. But it seemed to be useless. Annoyed and a little mad I groaned.

And these boys over there weren't really helping to calm me down.

"Sanjiii! I want food!" the black haired idiot screamed all over the ship.

"What? You are hungry again? You just ate half of our provisions!" an annoyed voice echoed from the galley, whereon the voice of the black haired guy got even louder.

"Ow maaaaan! I'm starving! My body already feeling flabby!" the male moaned.

"Man, Ruffy! Don't make such noise!" the long nosed guy standing beside him and carrying a big wooden barrel said. "You could surely be heard even on the next island!"

"What if… some pirates can hear us?" a little reindeer asked.

"Then we just hit them hard where it really hurts, what else?" a green haired guy growled. His back leaned against a wooden wall, his swords laid beside him while he peacefully dozed.

"B-But Zorro…!" the little animal tried again. He seemed to be nervous and looked constantly around the ship as he was searching for something. Like he was waiting for at least dozens of enemies to attack every second.

"Yohohoho! Chopper! Don't be such a scaredy cat! In every attack I'll fight till my blood drops out! Ah, wait, I don't…"

"No, don't say it!" a new voice groaned. A guy with blue hairs and a colorful shirt entered the grass deck, too, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Brook asked puzzled.

"You don't have any blood, do you? Your jokes are really getting old." the Cyborg said.

Ruffys broad laughter clinked over the ship and some of the pirates joined. Even Franky smiled.

"Our boys are in a good mood today, aren't they?" a female voice said beside me. I didn't need to look to know who she was. Robin was really good in sneaking up, but the group was already too accustomed to be shocked.

"One day they're driving me insane." I groaned. However, a little smile didn't want to vanish from my face.

"Oh Nami, you really should become accustomed to this.", the black haired woman laughed.

"Yeah, I know." I said laughing. "With every new member joining our crew it's getting more chaotic." I saw from the corner of my eyes how my friend nodded in agreement.

My gaze went down to the boys. Franky and Lysopp tinkered again on some kind of cannon. I think they tried to increase the range of the bullets or so. Chopper picked up some of his herbs and now produced some new unguents. Brook sat comfortable on a bench, drinking tea. Zorro seemed to be sleeping again and Sanji pottered around in his kitchen.

Ruffy however was standing at the bow and was starring at the water. One of his hands lay on his straw hat to prevent it to get blown away by the wind. He seemed to enjoy the fresh air because a wide smile decorated his face.

I, too, enjoyed this day. I enjoyed being here. Along with my best friends who I loved and I wanted to protect. I never thought I could ever live as a free human and sail through the big ocean. And who do I have to thank for this? Solely this chaotic black haired guy, who happened to be our captain. Ruffy. Back then he rescued me. He saved us all without even to request something…

"Hey, Miss Navigator? What are you thinking?" Robins voice made me jump. A wide smile decorated her face. She knew she caught me with something. My reaction made this clearly…

As fast as I could I pull myself together and waited for my heartbeat to calm down.

"Oh, nothing special." I fast tried to make excuses and tried to be as calm as possible. But Robin giggled.

"Sure. If you say so." I didn't need to be a good connoisseur of human nature to notice her to not believe me. "In that case you shouldn't stare apparently at our captain next time. People in your surroundings might get the wrong idea…" I winced again. I stared at him? And Robin did notice that? Why did she have to be so damn observing?

"No way, you're imagining things." I mumbled and turned away.

"Probably." She giggled. "I'm going to read on my book." She added on und I could hear her footsteps slowly walk away from me. A few moments later the sound of a closing door sounded.

After I know I was alone again, I took a deep breath. My heart was pounding heavily and I didn't know why. Robins words shocked me. But why? I simply daydreamed and remembered the period I met Ruffy. So many things had happened. We had to go though hard times and we often almost couldn't come back. But Ruffy never gave up. He did everything to protect his friends. To protect us… Again a smile appeared on my face. Yes. Even if he was a big idiot who rarely thought about his actions, you could always rely on him. Anytime.

"The food is ready! Nami-chwan! Robin-swan! I made something special for you!" Sanjis voice ripped me from my thoughts. I saw over to him. He pranced in a very awkward way in front of the kitchen door, but I was already used to this sight. However it bothered me enormous.

"Yeah, Sanji. We're coming at once.", I whispered as attractive as I could just to play with him and enjoyed how Sanji nearly was on cloud nine.

"Hay, Nami-chwan!" the cook laughed and disappeared in the kitchen.

"Hey, Miss Navigator. He shouldn't raise his hopes even more." Robin giggled, who suddenly appeared beside me.

"I told him already to stop this, but as you can see, he didn't do it. And this way we are both having fun." I smirked at her.

"Yeeeeeah! Finally!" Ruffy suddenly brawled and jumped in the direction of the kitchen.

"Don't let Ruffy get there first, or else we won't get a crumb!" Zorro screamed as the black haired ran past him.

"Yohohoho! You can't stop our captain!" Brook smirked.

"I could not have said this better myself." Lysopp laughed and together they chased Ruffy.

Shortly after the boys attacked the room with a deafening noise, Robin and I started to walk over too, to hopefully rescue at least a bite.

Dinner was habitual chaotic. They screamed at each other and everyone got trouble defending their plates against Ruffy. Only Robin and I sat there smiling and left the fight to the male pirates. Sanji scurried constantly around us two girls and offered wine or coffee to us, while he bawled the others and he especially argued with Zorro.

But somehow I couldn't enjoy it. Of course I laughed too and was lucky to eat with my friends, but something inside of me didn't let me alone the whole evening. I noticed that my breath was abnormal and sweat dropped of my forehead although the sun outside already had disappeared behind the horizon. Besides it was only me who fought with this strange heat. Furthermore there was a strange feeling inside my stomach. What was wrong with me?

I slammed my hands on top of the kitchen table and sit up. My head down. Directly the arguments stopped. Most likely waiting for an eruption of me, but there wouldn't be one. I didn't have the strength.

"Nami?" Robin asked. I already noticed her gaze laying on me since the beginning of the dinner, like she could see that something was wrong with me.

"Sorry, guys. I'll leave early today." I said while lifting my head and faking a smile. But even I could tell, that they noticed it was a fake.

"Are you okay, Nami?" Now it was Chopper to examine me.

"Sure!" I just said, crossed the room and left my friends alone.

After I closed the door I took a deep breath. The sun really had set and thousands of stars lit up the dark night. The wind completely decreased. This night we wouldn't get an inch forward.

With a slightly blurring sight I ambled over the ship while my hand always touched something to hold me up in case of necessity.

What happened? Why did I feel this strange? We weren't on an island for days! This way I couldn't get a virus or something! And why did this happen all of a sudden?

After I got to the bow I firmed up my forearms on the balustrade and starred at the black water in front of me. My breath came irregular and I could say that the amount of oxygen wasn't enough. Again my sight began to blur and I felt how my legs began to give in.

"Damn…" I whispered painful when I finally lost control and ruggedly landed on my knees. The upper part of my body dumped slowly forward and I felt how my head painfully hits the handrail of the balustrade. Only with big effort I managed to grab the wood with my hands to not completely break down.

Cold sweat dropped down my face and my hair stuck awkward on my skin. A moan escaped between my lips. Maybe I should have gone directly to my room. Maybe I only need a good nap. But in this state I couldn't go anywhere. But it should be better any minute now. I couldn't be sick! Not again! I had to navigate the ship! The others would be in a fix… Without me…

Suddenly I felt two hands on my shoulders which were softly pulling me back. Surprised I lifted my sight. It was difficult to recognize him in this darkness but this eyes I would recognize everywhere.

"Ruffy…" I whispered quietly.

"Nami? Are you ok? What's wrong?" His voice sounded different. Worried and insecure. Any smile vanished. This was unfamiliar.

"Sorry capt'n." I smiled. It was very exhausting to say a word at all. "I think I'm not well." I panted and tried to breathe deeply, but I couldn't do it.

"Nami!" I couldn't keep my head up much longer. It slowly dropped down until my chin reached my chest.

Suddenly I got the feeling as if the ground vanished under my legs and I gasped in shock. I drudgingly opened my eyes and saw directly in Ruffys face. He… lifted me! I actually sensed his right arm in the hollows of my knees and the second one was supporting my back.

"Ruffy! Wha-?" I gasped appalled, but my voice broke. Abruptly my heart was racing and my body was getting really hot. Was my health status the reason? If I hadn't been so weak I would hit him for that! At least I thought I would do that. But I didn't feel desire to do so. I actually was feeling really good where I was. Strange.

"I'll take you to Chopper immediately. He gets you up in no time!" the black haired guy smiled. But there was something else in his facial expression. Something he couldn't completely hide.

With only a few steps Ruffy was running over the ship. He nearly jumped up the stairs and in a few moments we reached the sickroom. With his foot he pushed the door open and a shocked scream echoed through the room.

"Ru-Ruffy!" Chopper squeaked breathless and lay a hoof on his heart. He angrily stared at his friend and was about to begin a telling-off. But suddenly his anger ebbed away within milliseconds. "N-Nami! What happened?", he asked nervous, while Ruffy softly put me on the forthcoming bed. A horrible pain quivered through my head and with a load groan I raised my hands to my forehead as if I could simply push away the pain.

"She collapsed at the bow! Chopper, do something!", Ruffy said energetically and again was something different in his voice. But this time I could understand it. He… was really worried. Because of me.

"Yeah!" I could hear the jingling of some bottles and how somebody rifled through some things before the little reindeer stood beside me, touching my forehead. "She has a high fewer!" he shouted horrified.

"What?" Ruffy screamed and I touched my hurting head again. I groaned. It was hurting really bad!

"Ruffy! Don't be so loud!" Chopper hissed and this time the black haired pirate seemed immediately to understand why. Strange.

"What's with her?" he asked quieter than before. I felt how the weight of the doctor vanished from the mattress and heard how hooves ran over the wooden floor.

"I don't know yet." His voice now came from father away. "It is strange. We haven't visited an island for a long time! I can't explain how she got sick!"

A curious silence prevailed in this little room. Indeed Chopper was pottering around on his desk, but Ruffy didn't say a word. Only my own, loud breathing echoed through the sickroom. One thought appeared again and again in my head: I must not get sick! Tomorrow we would get to a new island! I had to take care of the ship so we wouldn't get in trouble…

With a jerk I sat my upper body up and within the same movement I swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Nami!" Ruffy gasped standing beside my bed.

"Nami!" Chopper wheezed too and immediately jumped out of his chair. "Lay back down!" the doctor commanded, but I didn't want to do so. I raised my head and put a smile on my face, whereon both attendees looked surprised at me.

"I'm fine! I'm simply a little tired. Tomorrow I will be completely fine again!" I smiled courageously. I didn't want to be a burden. Not again.

"Are you crazy? You're sick!" Ruffy said angry. His facial expression could be very frightening if you don't know him very good. But I know what kind of people he really was.

"It's okay, capt'n" I smirked. "I'm really fine! Tomorrow we reach a new island and without me you only damage our poor Sunny!" I really hoped they wouldn't notice how much effort this smile costs. I clumsy pushed myself up and had to fight really hard not to lose my balance. "I'm going to lay down on my bed." I told them in a low voice and tried to get to the door ignoring their protests. But suddenly a sharp pain appeared in my calf. I could barely see how Choppers sad sight meet my eyes as he pulled the injection out of my skin, before my sight went black and my body slumped down.

"No!" Soaked in sweat I startled. My breath went intermittently and my skin felt clammy. I tied to lose my cramped fingers from the white blanket and touched my forehead. Even I could tell that it was hotter than it should be.

Cruel pictures were dancing before my eyes. The nightmare still traced me. Pictures of my injured friends were running through my head. A slightly dizziness overcame me and my upper body dumped sideward. But a few seconds before I felt out of the bed a hand gripped my right arm. I lifted my head and glanced through my wet bangs which stuck to my skin. Black eyes looked sorrowful at me. Ruffy took Choppers chair next to the bed.

"Nami?" he asked careful and I tied to concentrate.

"Ruffy? What…?" I started but my voice broke. I had to harrumph to get this rasping sound out of my dry throat. Before I could say something a glass with fresh water appeared in my field of vision. Ruffy was holding it in his hand.

"Take it! Your body needs this." Thankful I took the glass and drank it with only a few swallows. I felt unwell. I spoiled everything…

"Are you feeling better?" I nodded carefully.

"Yeah, I'm getting better." My body was really feeling better but this strange dream and the feeling of being a burden again, was troubling me a little.

I jerked as a hand touched my forehead.

"But your fever isn't completely down." The black haired declared. His hand lay on my forehead and his other hand rested on his own. In the process his facial expression looked like he was deep in thought. Therefore I smirked a little. As he noticed this, a wide grin appeared on his face. This smile… I was glad to see it….

"Where did Chopper go?" Until now I haven't noticed the absence of the little reindeer, because it wasn't like him to leave his patients alone. And at least of all not with Ruffy! He touched his head and adjusted his straw head.

"Chopper? He and the others are on the island. They went to buy some things." He said casually and gave a shrug.

"What?" I gasped. "We already landed?"

"Yeah, two hours ago. But you don't need to worry! We didn't break anything!" I gazed at the boy. His face showed a big smile again and he giggled cheerful. But I didn't feel like smiling.

"I'm sorry." I whispered against my blanket.

"What?" He said puzzled.

"I'm sorry you had to sail the ship without me. And you probably had to stay here because of me, am I right?" I was so angry with myself in this moment! Why does it always happen to me?

"Nami! Don't say something like that! It isn't your fault! Every now and then we can do something like that without you too! It's more important that you get well soon!" the captain said seriously. "Besides I was the only one who doesn't need to buy something. That's why I stayed here to watch over the ship!" Now he was smiling again. Of course I noticed how he said 'to watch over the ship' and not 'to watch over you'. But knowing Chopper this was most likely his main task. He never left a sick or hurt person behind.

I didn't know this side of Ruffy… I couldn't hide the little grin on my face.

"In that case you should go back instead of sitting here." I giggled and he joined me.

"Nah, it's ok. I can look after the ship from here. Furthermore it is more comfortable in here than outside in the sun."

"You can't believe this yourself." I said to him and the straw hat boy scratched his head feeling caught. "But thanks…" I added quietly and got a wide smile as an answer.

But suddenly something caught our attention. Something appeared to fall over on deck.

"Are the others back?" I asked with a low voice and Ruffy shook his head.

"They said they are not coming back till sunset." I looked at the door. A ray of sunlight still gleamed through the porthole. That's why it still had to be afternoon.

"Ruffy!" I whispered as he got up from his chair and opened the door.

"You stay here! I'm going to look what's happening." His voice was hard and tense. Moreover I could see that his fist was clenched.

"Be careful!" I said as he closed the door behind him.

"Damn!" I grumbled. Why do I have to be sick in bed right now? Ruffy was ready for a fight. And nobody else could help him! Who knows who those guys are? I was afraid something could happen to him.

I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and sat up slowly. My legs shivered but I was feeling better than the day before. I twitched my knee-length trousers and the yellow t-shirt rightly and sneaked careful to the door. As soon as I opened it, loud noises sounded from the deck.

"No!" I whispered and walked into the dining room. Unfortunately I couldn't find something I could use as a weapon because my staff was laying in my sleeping room. I sighted. Today really wasn't my day.

Like heaven would like to prove it, the kitchen door suddenly was kicked out of its angle and some pirates smirked as they noticed me.

"So what have we got here? I didn't know there was anybody else onboard" a big man with a scarred face and blond hairs giggled.

"And what a cutie." another man said licking his lips. Just by looking at him I started to feel sick.

Four men in black cloaks entered the room and walked towards me. Two of them were holding their swords while the foremost shouldered his gun. I panicked. It was hard enough for me to even stand on my feet. How should I fight with these four guys? I crunched my teeth and stared angrily at these men.

"What's up, honey? You don't have to be scared!" the black haired guy with the gun giggled.

There was only one possibility. I had to hurry somehow. I really hoped I estimated these dudes the right way otherwise I would get big problems…

With one jump I reached the ladder one the back of the room which leads to the main terrace. As fast as I could I climbed awkwardly up the wooden steps.

"Damn! She tries to escape!" one of the men grumbled and in the next moment I felt how bullets gazed my head. It was pure luck they didn't hit me. Although it was by a hairbreadth…

I jumped out of the hatch and barged between my orange trees and the mast to the front balustrade where immediately I held up. My vision blurred again, but I could still notic Ruffy who was roughing up some of those pirates.

The noise from behind me told me the men already arrived at the terrace and the panic seemed to overrun me.

I turned again to the direction of our grass deck und cried as loud as I could.

"RUFFY!" In this instant a bullet blasted close to my head and in fear I lost my balance. I painfully crashed on the floor and as I opened my eyes again there were two black shoes in my sight. Afraid my gaze moved upwards until I saw a nasty grinning man looking down on me.

"Did you really wanted to buck out?" he giggled and aimed with his gun at my head. Will it end here? Were this my last seconds? Panic-fueled I pushed myself closely against the railing until my body began to hurt.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. We didn't want to make prisoners." The man with the gun said and his comrades were laughing.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" A scream shouted through the air and the pirate, including his gun, suddenly flew noisy against the mast, which got a huge dent. The other men backed a step off shocked when Ruffy all of a sudden appeared beside me. At once all fear seemed to fall off me. Again I owed him my life…

"Nami? Are you ok?" he asked me. His voice was hard and I could hear he was boiling with rage.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I said hard. I didn't overcome the shock yet completely. I really thought I had to die…

With great stress I lifted my upper body and firmed me up with my hands. My gaze stuck to the men in front of us.

"Capt'n! Capt'n Jack!" they shouted at the fourth man. So he was the captain of this crew. Slowly he picked himself up from the ground. His piercing glance aimed at Ruffy.

"You…" he hissed towards the straw hat as he stood up and picked his gun. "How dare you…" With a dark gaze he stared at us. The lust to kill reflected in his eyes.

"I don't say it twice." Ruffy started calmly, without respond to the other captain's threat. "Don't touch Nami or there will be hell to pay, got it?" I couldn't do anything except being surprised. I rarely saw him this angry. His face was frowning and his calm voice cold send a shiver down my spine.

"Ruffy…" I mumbled and I felt how my blood running through my head, making a red gleam on my cheeks.

"You really think you can threaten me?" Jack looked extremely angry. I know he would aim at us any second. At this moment bullets sounded through the air and I punched my eyes. But nothing happened so I decided to open them again. Now I noticed why. Ruffy got down on his knees right in front of me and caught all the bullets.

Immediately I got worried, but he looked unhurt. Thankfully bullets couldn't hurt him.

"Nami?" I looked at his back puzzled.

"Yes?"

"Wait a minute." After that he stood up, he turned his head around to look at me and grinned. "I'm almost done." He said these words with so much confidence and conviction, so that I was almost sorry for the other pirates. A little smile appeared on my face.

"Give them hell!" I said and Ruffy laughed out loud.

"Yeah!" Just a moment later he ran up to those guys. Three of the pirates went down immediately before Ruffy send them overboard. Now he was facing the captain.

During Ruffy avoided the bullets and hit the guy a few times, I tried to pull myself up with both hands clinging on the balustrade. Even through my legs won't carry me completely I felt much better than before. To move around really helped me getting better, but I wished the circumstances weren't as bad as they are.

I help up on the balustrade and gazed at the deck. Everywhere were black dressed people lying on the ground. They looked awful. Ruffy did a great job. That's why I felt stupid. Why did I worry about him at all? Of course he could do this even if he was alone. I should know this by time.

"Hey Nami! You ok?" Surprised by his voice I turned around. Ruffy was standing behind me and touched my shoulders to support me in case I couldn't stand alone.

"Are you already done?" I said and looked past him. The captain was laying on the floor. His bashed-up face looked terrible while a red puddle appeared under him.

"Didn't I tell you I don't need long?" he laughed and I joined him.

The sun was setting right behind the horizon as a group of men walked towards the landing stage.

"What did happen here?"

"A tornado?"

"Yes and it's named after our captain." Zorro grinned.

"Hey guys!" Ruffy shouted. This time he didn't wave to them, because he was still holding me. "You've missed all the fun!" he added smiling.

"Yeah, I guess", Robin laughed.

"Yohohoho! What a pity! I'd love to join in!" Brook nagged.

"Whaaa! Nami! What are you doing? You should lie in bed!" Choppers yelling echoed through this lukewarm evening.

"I'm sorry, but do you think I would miss all this fun?" I giggled quietly, but I know he could hear me.

"You shouldn't move around! Didn't Ruffy tell you, what's up with you?" I shook my head in bewilderment.

"He somehow missed it." I said with a reproachful voice.

"I really forgot about it." He laughed and I wished I could give him a clout, but I still needed my arms to hold myself up.

"You apparently broke your foot on the last island and it became infected. That's why you broke down." He explained as he arrived beside us.

"I did what?" I asked baffled. I never noticed I broke my foot! It didn't hurt! Chopper sighted.

"Most likely you sprained your foot and didn't hear the snap. It is a clean break that barely touched any nerve cells. That's why it wasn't that painful."

"Oh." That was all I could say.

"And now go back to the sickroom! I bought medicine which should allay the inflammation. Ruffy, would you, please?" Right after he said this words to Ruffy, my body suddenly turned and the black haired lifted me again.

"Hey!" I protested. Again my cheeks blushed and I looked down on my hands so nobody would notice.

"No way! Your foot is broken. Strictest bed rest!" he smiled. It really seemed like he loves to make fun of me. But I didn't say anything. I know I was still a little dizzy and besides really tired too.

"Okay, we should clean up a bit" I heard Frankys voice before we entered the sickroom again.

After two boring days I was allowed to leave the infirmary. The inflammation eased and my foot was seemed to heal. A small bandage protected it and I mustn't walk so much.

With this brilliant weather I didn't need anyone to say it twice.

The sun was burning from the sky and sweat appeared within seconds. At the moment I was wearing only miniskirts, because I couldn't get trousers over my damaged foot, and a short top. Like that I was laying between my precious orange trees and enjoyed the sun.

I sighted happily under the yellow sun. It was a nice day. But something still bothered me. Something I sustained thought about the last two days. And I really reached a conclusion. But just thinking about it was making me blush.

What should I do now? Now that I realized it? How should I act? Until I didn't figure this out I couldn't look at him.

"Oi Nami! Are you felling better?" Jumpily I raised my upper body from the ground and looked at the grinning man in front of me. My heart began to race and my face was boiling hot. Well, that's just great! Speaking of the devil…

"Hey capt'n! I'm getting better." I tried to speak calmly and as normal as I could. Maybe he'd just go away.

"Great!" he laughed and… sat down on my towel next to me. Okay. I wasn't lucky.

"Are you hiding?" Again I twitched. Why was this guy so unusual observant this day? He never catched anything!

"No. Of course not." I replied. "But the orange blossoms are blossoming right now and I really love their scent." I said truthfully. This scent was wonderful. I loved it since I moved to Bellemeres farm. This intense flavor fascinated me. Just the same as the laughter of a certain someone…

"Yeah, it smells very nice!" Ruffy smiled and dropped backwards on the floor. There he closed his eyes and dragged his straw hat over his eyes.

Awhile we just sat there. Nobody was moving. We listened to the wind who howled through the orange trees and enjoyed the flavor of at least a thousand blossoms. In this moment I got everything I wanted.  
But to keep it this way I had to take it in hand.

"Ähm… Ruffy?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?" was all coming back from him. I took my courage in both hands. I know I would need it.

"I want to thank you again. Without your help it could have been risky."

"It's all good. You don't need to thank me." He giggled. "If you hadn't been hurt you wouldn't have needed me." I twitched my shoulders.

"Yeah, maybe. But… It was nice to know that somebody was there to step in if something went wrong." Ruffy chuckled.

"What are friends for?" he smiled calmly.

"Yeah. Friends" I echoed his words. "But it isn't always friendship, what protects us." I noticed how Ruffys body got up and he looked sideways at my face.

"What do you mean?" he asked wondering.

"Oh well… You know…" Damn. Why couldn't I simply say it? I just stammered pointless stuff instead of saying something important. What should I do?

"Yeah, you're right." I twitched. "It isn't only friendship that motivates us." I looked at him bewildered. He radiated calm and composure and his deep black eyes meet mine. It was simply amazing how many things I could see in his gaze. Love, kindness, friendship, happiness and so many unknown feelings. How glad I were if I could know him better!

I pulled myself together and looked lightning-fast away from him and gazed at my hands. Even if I couldn't see it, I know that my face was all red.

"Sometimes friendship developed into something you never imagined, right?" My whole body trembled. What's his deal? Why did he say such weird things? I never heard him say something like this before. And what's more, WHAT kind of things he says! Could it be that…?

Suddenly his hand grabs my chin und turned my head his way so that I looked directly in Ruffys face. It was just a few centimeters away from me. My heart was pounding like mad.

"Nami? At that time I saw you at the bow, how you sat sunk down at the balustrade and you looked so pale, I… got really frightened. I didn't know this feeling until then. Not even before a hard fight against a strong opponent. It was… a really glooming feeling." I sensed how my eyes got wet. But he was still smiling at me. "And then, as you stood over there on top of the ship and cried for me… In this moment I only saw you. Your face and the fear written on it. I didn't notice the captain went to the kitchen. I'm such a jerk." His smile vanished. Now he took the blame all on himself! I wanted to say something but he didn't let me. "Suddenly I was so scared. I never was so scared in my whole life as in this moment when the bullet nearly hit you… I really panicked." He smiled a sad smile. "I… could have never forgiven myself if you got hurt. And until two days ago I thought that's because you are one of my best friends." Oh no… He really wanted to..? He thought…? I couldn't hold the tears anymore. But in this moment I didn't noticed they were tears of joy…

Ruffy gently laid his hands on my cheeks and wiped away my tears.

"Hey! Why are you crying? I wasn't finished yet!" His smile was… incredibly beautiful. This was one reason I fell in love with him.

"Nami. I realized that there is more I could ever imagine. It is more than friendship I feel for you. Nami? I love you!" He said it… He really said it… More and more tears were pour down my face and kept me from answering.

"I reflected over the past two days how I could tell you my feelings. After all I'm a wanted pirate and I'm going to be the pirate king one day!" I had to smirk. He said it as if it was fixed that he'll become the pirate king. "But I noticed I can't live without you. I want to stay with you forever and protect you. It is my new, biggest wish." He smiled at me and didn't say anything more. He simply smiled and waited for my reaction. But I couldn't answer him. I felt like my happiness was going to rip me apart. Strangely it was a good feeling.

He loves me. Like I love him. Finally I noticed this. Finally. After such a long time, I stayed with him.

I put my hands on his and loosened his grip a little. While I kept his hands in mine I carefully came closer to his face until our noses touched. Like that I looked Ruffy in his shocked face and a smile appeared on my lips.

"You do know what you are doing, don't you?" I smirked with a low voice. Now, Ruffys face decorated a smile, too.

"I think so. But I'd love to get surprised" he grinned with an amazing sparkle in his eyes. The stars however were nothing against it.

"Ruffy? I love you too." I whispered at his mouth until we fused with our first kiss.

I found the one person who saved my in every way and who loves me how I am. I got friends who were like a family to me and I experienced adventures every day.

I found this one place I belong. In his arms. On this ship.

And every day there will be the scent of orange blossoms in the air.

Could life be even more perfect?


End file.
